nyan_mariofandomcom-20200216-history
MrMeistroMan
MrMeistroMan is a YouTuber who likes bad music and dislikes good music. Nyan Mario wants to kill MrMeistroMan, yet on his Twitter profile, he says that he is a worse version of MrMeistroMan. This is clearly an example of jealousy. Nyan Mario's music taste is actually quite similar to MrMeistroMan's in that they both like Linkin Park, Chloe Lang, Green Day, OneRepublic, and two songs from Twenty One Pilots, even though Meistro claims he only likes them as a joke. Meistro stopped caring about his YouTube channel a long time ago. He rarely uploads on MrMeistroMan but he uploads a lot on his gaming channel, Nightbane Games. He has since ran out of ideas for MrMeistroMan, since LazyTown is dead, and COPPA fucked his channel. Meistro is also a furry. He loves cats so much that he wants to be one, as his fursona is a white cat with cyan eyes. Legends say he's had this fursona since 2011, after watching the movie "Puss in Boots," this movie also gave him a boner because of the female cat in that movie. He thinks the cat (whose name is Kitty Softpaws) is the hottest character in fictional history, but that makes him weird. MrMeistroMan is a weirdo. Meistro is an active meme hater. He hates just about every new meme that comes to be, he only likes memes that interest him directly. Embracing new memes is the hardest thing for this stern madman. His favorite meme of 2018 was Steamed Hams, and that is only because it was The Simpsons. LazyTown only interested him because he used to watch the show as a little kid, and he liked the "pirate show" very much. Yes, he only knew You Are A Pirate before actually getting into LazyTown as a whole. A lot of people were like this, but since Meistro became such a huge LazyTown fan after the meme explosion, this is surprising. Meistro has been involved in drama with pretty much every member of the Ex-LazyCommunity. From Laiska to Cheezer even Nyan Mario himself, Meistro is known to make people angry. This is because his personality is very snarky and he loves to make jokes at peoples' expenses, whether they wanted it or not. He is also very insecure about himself, and dislikes jokes made at his expense despite this. In early 2020, Meistro became extremely obsessed with the electronic music duo Ashbury Heights. In turn, he started to talk about nothing but their music. He even shifted his art efforts towards tributes of the duo. Trivia * He is 6'7" (79 inches, 200cm) tall. * He hates his brother, a lot. * He likes to make edits of peoples' faces, especially Nyan's. * He really likes some unpopular bands/artists, such as Ashbury Heights, Ladytron, Shiny Toy Guns, and She Wants Revenge. He considers them all "underrated." * His favorite video game is The Simpsons Hit & Run. He also loves Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. * He was diagnosed with Aspergers, as well as ADD. Quotes Category:Males Category:Discord Friends